Love In Fairytle
by Hana Callysta Calesta
Summary: Hermione, Draco, dan Viola secara perlahan namun pasti mencari keberadaan Tongkat Cahaya. Bahaya semakin mengancam dengan hadirnya seseorang yang Hermione kenal di Hutan Kegelapan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Chap 4 Update, mind to RnR?
1. Prologue:Found An Old Book

Love In Fairytale

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

.

.

Warning : Bad Language, OOC Story, OOC Character, Bad Story, Many Typo

Summary : Keindahan sebuah fatarmogana membelah angkasa raya dan menyatukan dua angkasa yang tidak mungkin di satukan. Draco dan Hermione di satukan melalui belaian lembut fantasi khayalan, dongeng.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

# Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga. Cinta itu sangat besar kekuatannya. Dapat memulihkan segala luka di hati. Memberikkan campuran berbagai warna dalam sebuah hati yang kosong. Pelangi menghiasi hari yang sunyi. Cinta dapat menyatukan apa saja. Menyatukan dua insan manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain, bukan masalah kan? #

_Chapter 1 : Prologue-Found An Old Book_

"_Ibu, apakah aku juga bisa menjadi seorang putri seperti buku dongeng ini?"_

_Seorang gadis kecil tersenyum senang saat mengatakan keinginannya tadi. Betapa bahagianya jika dirinya bisa menjadi seorang putri yang cantik, menggenakan gaun yang indah, dan yang terpenting mendapatkan pangeran yang elok rupanya._

"_Memangnya apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kamu di beri kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang putri?" sang ibu pun mengelus-elus rambut sang anak. Melalui sentuhan, menyalurkan campuran kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang tiada tara._

"_Aku akan memimpin negeri ini dan membuat semua orang tersenyum. Karena senyuman itu seakan pelangi yang membelah langit dan menunjukkan bahwa langit itu indah. Ibu bisa bayangkan kan kalau dunia ini di hiasi dengan berbagai pelangi?," gadis kecil ini tersenyum semakin lebar. Sang ibu terkejut dengan ucapan gadis berumur 8 tahun ini._

"_Ibu tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kamu bisa menjadi seorang putri apa tidak. Percayalah pada hatimu, walaupun ini seakan fatarmogana, namun hatimulah yang suatu saat akan menuntunmu kepada dunia fantasi dalam dirimu."_

#

Pagi hari telah datang. Sang surya mulai menampakkan diri menyambut semua orang. Memberi warna cerah yang menghiasi angkasa. Seakan memberi semangat untuk menjalani hari yang baru. Harum khas embun mengelilingi atmosfir udara di bumi. Memberikkan kesejukkan tiada tara. Menenangkan hati.

Sinar matahari berhasil masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar seorang gadis. Gadis ini pun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum terbuka secara sempurna. Menampilkan kedua bola mata cokelat madu yang sangat indah. Pancaran mata, sinar matanya yang begitu menawan. Rambut keritingnya sekarang pun menjadi liar.

Gadis ini pun mulai bangun dan menggerakkan tangannya, meregangkan beberapa otot yang sempat menegang selama terlelap oleh buaian mimpi. Gadis berambut senada dengan warna matanya ini memfokuskan kedua bola matanya kearah jam digital yang terdapat di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

06.00 a.m.

'_Masih dua jam lagi sebelum pelajaran Profesor Snape.'_

Gadis ini mulai beranjak dari singgasananya dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Di lihatnya ruang rekreasi masih sepi dari orang lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

30 menit kemudian.

Gadis ini memasukki kamarnya kembali dan bersiap-siap.

_Hermione POV'S_

Perkenalkan semuanya, namaku adalah Hermione Jane Granger. Jika bisa di bilang aku bukanlah seorang gadis biasa. Karena aku adalah seorang penyihir.

Ya benar, aku adalah seorang penyihir. Aku resmi menjadi siswi di sekolah sihir _Hogwarts_ selama enam tahun dan sekarang aku menjalani tahunku yang ke tujuh. Dan sekarang aku di sini juga adalah seorang Ketua Murid Perempuan.

Tapi aku memilikki perbedaan yang sangat menonjol di bandingkan para penyihir lain. Aku adalah keturunan _muggle_. Aku bukan lahir dari pasanggan penyihir, sama sekali tidak. Dan ini adalah salah satu mimpi buruk penghantar setiap langkahku di sekolah ini.

Aku selalu di pandang sebelah mata. Aku seakan adalah sampah masyarakat yang harus di buang. Sama sekali tidak ada nilainya. Pantas di injak-injak dengan sejuta cacian dan makian.

Apakah salah jika aku menjadi siswi di sini?

Apa salahnya kalau aku bukan lahir dari kalangan penyihir?

Kedua pertanyaan itu terus melayang di alam pikiranku. Pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ku tanyakan kepada semua penyihir. Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantarkanku pada kesendirian dan ketakutan.

Walaupun perang dengan si kakek keriput tanpa hidung itu telah berakhir dan kemenangan ada di pihak kami, tetap saja beberapa penyihir rendahan masih saja mempermasalahkan masalah 'status darah'.

Menyebalkan.

Dan aku bisa di katakan adalah penyihir yang jenius. Bukannya aku mau berbangga diri. Aku selalu saja berkutat dengan segala macam buku yang bisa menunjang pelajaranku selama di sini. Siang dan malam selalu saja aku gunakan untuk belajar dan belajar. Aku juga selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang di ajukan para profesor di sini.

Namun kebiasaanku ini malah membuatku di cap 'Nona Tahu Segala'.

Apa salahnya kalau aku mau belajar dan selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada?

Aku melakukan semua ini memang juga memilikki alasan yang kuat. Sebuah alasan yang menjadi penopangku saat aku lemah.

Alasannya agar aku tetap di akui di tempat ini. Agar para penyihir itu tahu kalau aku tetap bernilai dengan menjadi murid yang pintar.

Apakah ini salah lagi?

Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkan masalah ini lagi. Membuat kepalaku semakin terasa berat.

Oh iya, aku ingat, aku tadi bermimpi ketika aku kecil dulu. Ketika aku yang saat itu sangat menyukai cerita dongeng yang banyak mengandung dunia fantasi yang aku pikir tidak akan pernah mungkin ku gapai. Namun itu pikiranku waktu kecil. Tapi sekarang, ternyata ada sekolah sihir. Mungkin ini juga adalah salah satu alasan aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

Dunia fantasi, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dunia di mana banyak sekali imajinasi tertuang di sana. Kekuatan pikiran yang saling berkesinambungan, menyambungkan fatarmogana dan kekuatan _magic_. _Magic_ itu sangatlah indah, benar kan?

Saatnya kembali kealam nyata. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku kearah jam digitalku berada.

07.15 a.m.

Empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum pelajaran Profesor Snape di mulai. Sebaiknya aku harus cepat dan segera ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan pagi.

Aku pun langsung mengambil tas dan beberapa buku yang di perlukan dan langsung keluar dari kamarku. Kedua kakiku ku langkahkan menuju pintu keluar. Karena terlalu cepat berjalan, tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang.

Brakk!

"Auw…" aku pun mengaduh kesakitan. Begitu juga dengan orang yang ku tabrak.

Pasti dia lagi. Si sialan yang selalu saja menggurungku di sangkar kehancuran.

"Apa-apaan kau darah lumpur sialan, kemana matamu yang selalu saja menampakkan kesegalaan tahumu itu!" lelaki di hadapanku pun berseru nyaring sambil bangkit berdiri. Memarahiku dan mencaci makiku. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kamu yang harus menggunakan matamu yang sok itu dan jangan sebut aku sialan, karena kamu lebih sialan daripada aku!" aku pun membalasnya dengan nada dingin dan mencoba bangkit berdiri. Api dalam kepalaku serasa ingin menyembur ke segala arah. Manusia rendahan.

Kami pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Di dalam mata kelabunya itu, penghinaan dan merendahkan. Mata kelabu yang begitu dingin. Seakan membekukkan siapapun yang berada di depannya. Membuat mereka seakan tidak berkutik sekalipun.

Tapi tidak bagiku.

Bagiku matanya itu adalah mata terburuk yang pernah ku lihat.

"Beraninya kamu darah kotor, manusia rendahan yang paling merasa dirinya tahu segalanya, padahal tidak lebih dari sampah yang harus di buang!" seru lelaki berambut pirang platina di hadapanku ini.

"Seharusnya kalian yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'darah murni' yang hebat dan berkuasa, padahal tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan, bukan begitu, Draco Malfoy."

Aku dapat melihat 'Malfoy junior' di hadapanku ini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Mungkin akan bersiap membuat pipiku mendapat tanda merah atau mungkin membunuhku.

"Lihat saja nanti, Hermione Jane Granger, wanita jalang!"

Malfoy pun keluar dari ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Membanting pintu dengan keras. Melampiaskan kemarahan yang tersimpan dalam dirinya.

Ya, Draco Malfoy, si bajingan yang sama sepertiku, menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid. Aku tidak terima kalau aku mendapat pasangan seperti dia. Hidupku seakan dalam neraka.

Lelaki yang hidupnya selalu di liputi dengan kesombongan, kearoganan, kelicikkan, semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kata 'jahat'. Lelaki yang merasa dirinya hebat karena menyandang nama 'Malfoy' dibelakangnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan teman. Ayolah, dengan semua kejahatannya, siapa yang mau sama dia? Aku rasa semua temannya saat ini sudah buta. Tidak bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan jahat.

Jika saja aku benar-benar ada dalam dunia dongeng sekarang, aku ingin agar seluruh Malfoy di hapuskan dari dunia ini. Karena merekalah sumber kehancuran dunia. Virus berbahaya yang harus di cari penangkalnya. Jika tidak dunia akan semakin hancur dengan segala kelakuan busuk mereka.

Semoga saja aku bisa mewujudkannya.

_Back To Normal POV'S_

Hermione kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda dan keluar dari ruang Ketua Murid. Hermione terus melangkah dan melangkah, secepat mungkin untuk bisa sampai di Aula Besar.

"Mione…"

Hermione yang merasa namanya di panggil pun membalikkan badannya dan dapat melihat dua laki-laki sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Satu berambut hitam, berkacamata, dan memilikki mata hijau _emerald._ Satu lagi seorang lelaki berambut merah menyala.

"Hai Harry, hai Ron…" Hermione membalas dengan senyuman. Harry dan Ron pun sudah sampai di hadapan Hermione.

"Kau mau ke Aula Besar?" Ron Weasley bertanya dan langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Hermione.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita sama-sama," Harry duluan berjalan dan di ikuti oleh Hermione dan Ron.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sudah sampai di Aula Besar. Sudah banyak siswa-siswi lain yang berkumpul untuk mengisi perut mereka yang di mana cacing sudah menggerutu minta di kasih asupan gizi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka langsung menuju meja asrama mereka, asrama Gryffindor.

"Hai Harry, Ron, dan Mione," salah seorang siswi Gryffindor menyapa mereka bertiga. Seorang siswi dengan rambut merah menyala seperti milik Ron.

"Hai Ginny," sapa mereka bertiga secara langsung.

Harry mengambil duduk di sebelah Ginny. Hermione dan Ron duduk bersebelahan. Hermione langsung mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersedia. Hermione mengambil pai apel dan segelas susu cokelat hangat untuk menjadi sarapannya hari ini.

"Mione, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Ginny membuka suara dan menanyakan keadaan gadis berambut keriting itu. Wajah Hermione saat ini memang sedikit pucat.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja Gin," Hermione membalas dengan senyuman meyakinkan. Ginny pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Mereka berempat makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Menciptakan kesunyian di antara mereka walaupun atmosfir sekitar mereka penuh dengan bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat!" Ron mengehentikkan aktivitas makannya sebentar. " Mione, apakah kamu sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Profesor Snape?" Ron membuka suara. Harry dan Ginny hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

'_Mulai lagi dia,' _kata Ginny dan Harry dalam hati.

"Ron Weasley, sudah berapa kali aku ingatkan kamu tentang selalu mencatat semua tugas dari para Profesor di sini. Jangan selalu saja bergantung kepada orang lain," Hermione pun berkacak pinggang, menunjukkan betapa marah dirinya kepada lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah Mione, abaikan saja lelaki bodoh di hadapanmu itu," kata Ginny. Harry yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Sepertinya kita harus membuat ramuan yang bisa membuat otaknya bisa bekerja dengan baik," Harry tertawa.

"Teganya… teganya… teganya kalian pada diriku," Ron memasang wajah memelas, berharap mendapatkan bantuan.

"Ron, ekspresimu saat ini seperti banci yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumahku saat aku berada di dunia manusia," ucap Hermione. Harry dan Ginny yang mendengarnya pun tertawa, bahkan sambil memegang perut mereka. Hermione pernah menceritakan kepada mereka betapa gila yang Hermione katakan sebagai 'banci' di samping rumahnya dulu. "Semuanya, aku duluan ya."

Hermione beranjak pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar. Tanpa di sadari, sepasang mata kelabu memandangnya dengan tatapan kebencian luar biasa.

#

Pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berjalan dengan baik. Seperti yang sudah di duga, Ron mendapat detensi dari Snape. Membersihkan kuali di hari Sabtu. Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny hanya bisa menyemangati teman seperjuangan mereka ini. Semangat dari sahabat, besar efeknya kan?

Hermione seperti biasa menjalani ritual membacanya. Jadi saat ini, perempuan bermata cokelat madu itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Madam Pince menyapanya, walaupun tanpa di barengi senyuman. Namun Hermione tetap mengetahui maksud dari wanita galak itu.

Hermione menyisiri satu-persatu rak yang ada. Mencari buku yang menarik hatinya. Hermione sangat menyeleksi setiap buku yang akan di bacanya. Bukan hanya judul yang bagus, yang terpenting adalah isi yang bagus, menarik, dan yang terpenting bisa membuatnya penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Hermione menemukkan sebuah buku usang. Hermione membersihkan buku yang sedikit berdebu itu.

Sebuah buku berwarna cokelat tua.

"_Love In Fairytale-Lightness and Darkness."_

'_Waow, cerita dongeng.'_

Hati Hermione bersuka sekarang. Sebuah buku usang memang, namun dari judulnya saja sudah membuatnya penasaran. Rasa penasaran itu semakin menarik dirinya untuk menelusuri lebih dalam akan alur cerita tersebut. Ingin ikut merasakan apa yang di lakukan oleh sang tokoh utama. Menambatkan hatinya dan pikirannya hanya untuk buku ini.

Tanpa Hermione ketahui apa yang ada di balik buku itu.

Sebuah sihir yang akan mencengkramnya dalam dunia fantasi.

Hermione bersiap untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Namun lagi-lagi…

Brakk!

"Kamu lagi, kamu lagi, darah lumpur!"

Suara ini. Suara perusak hari seorang Hermione Granger.

"Kamu duluan yang menabrakku, Malfoy junior," Hermione meringis kesakitan. Tabrakkan kali ini lebih menyakitkan di banding yang tadi pagi.

"Apa kamu bilang!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, buku dongeng yang di pinjam Hermione bersinar dengan terang. Terang itu sangat menyilaukan kedua mata mereka. Tidak bisa melihat. Tidak bisa di jangkau.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Hermione kebingungan dengan semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu bodoh!" Draco sendiri juga bingung. Lelaki bermata kelabu ini mencoba untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya.

Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Sinar terang itu lama-lama semakin menyilaukan. Semakin dan semakin bertambah besar. Tak lama kemudian, sinar itu memakan keberadaan Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy tanpa seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

# Akankah sebuah dongeng dapat menyatukan dua insan yang saling membenci? Akankah dongeng ini dapat melunturkan semua kegelapan yang hitam dalam hati mereka? Bisakah sebuah dongeng yang banyak orang anggap 'bodoh' bisa memberi sebuah embun sejuk penyegar jiwa? Akankah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bisa bersatu, atau malah di pisahkan di sini untuk selamanya? #

#To Be Continued#

Sebuah awal yang mengerikkan.

Saya harap para reader sekalian menyukainya.

Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, saya tidak janji bisa mengupdate cerita ini dengan cepat. Tapi saya akan tetap usahakan untuk bisa update cepat demi para reader semua.

Bagaimana pendapat reader sekalian? Banyak typo yang melebihi dosis, alur cerita yang terlalu cepat, atau masih banyak sekali pendapat anda?

Silahkan lemparkan saja semuanya ke dalam ruang review. Akan di terima dengan senang hati.

^^Mind To Read and Review?^^


	2. Finish The Story?

Love In Fairytale

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

.

.

Warning : Bad Language, OOC Story, OOC Character, Bad Story, Many Typo

Summary : Hermione dan Draco sama-sama terdiam. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Terhisap dalam buku dongeng, bertemu dengan kelinci yang bisa berbicara, dan yang paling gila menjadi tokoh utama dan menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini sampai selesai.

Tapi yang paling gila, Draco harus bersama Hermione untuk menyelesaikkan ini semua?

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

# Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga. Cinta itu sangat besar kekuatannya. Dapat memulihkan segala luka di hati. Memberikkan campuran berbagai warna dalam sebuah hati yang kosong. Pelangi menghiasi hari yang sunyi. Cinta dapat menyatukan apa saja. Menyatukan dua insan manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain, bukan masalah kan? #

_Chapter 2 : Finish The Story?_

Udara kali ini terasa sangat dingin menusuk kulit. Kegelapan mengambil alih pandangan mata. Semua terasa gelap mencekam. Seakan membuat semua bulu kuduk berdiri tegak, merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan.

Di tempat ini, tempat seperti hutan menjadi tempat persinggahan pertama dua penyihir Hogwarts. Keduanya sedang terbaring, menunggu syaraf-syaraf tubuh mereka membangunkan mereka dari alam bawah sadar.

Srekk… srekk…

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Membuat pohon saling bergesekkan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang semakin menambah kesan 'seram' di tempat ini. Pohon-pohon seakan melambai dan menyapa kedua penyihir yang tertidur ini.

"Ukkhh…"

Salah seorang penyihir berambut ikal pun membuka kedua bola matanya dan menampilkan kedua bola mata cokelat madu yang indah. Gadis ini mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk bangun.

"Di mana ini?"

Gadis ini sudah berhasil duduk dan memasang wajah bingung. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana dia sekarang dan apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya.

Hilang ingatan sesaat?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kedua bola matanya masih setengah terbuka. Masih mencoba untuk menyesuaikan. Dan pandanggannya pun menangkap sosok tubuh manusia seperti dirinya. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang platina.

"Malfoy, apa yang di lakukannya di sini?"

Gadis ini mendekati tubuh sang pemuda. Mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu dan menanyakan keberadaan mereka yang tiba-tiba di sini.

"Malfoy, ayo bangun!"

Gadis ini menguncangkan tubuh sang pemuda, mencoba menyadarkan sang pemuda untuk cepat-cepat kembali ke alam nyata.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola mata kelabu itu terbuka.

"Ukkhh…"

Pemuda ini mengerang sesaat saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Sakit rasanya. Pemuda ini pun mencoba untuk duduk, di bantu sang gadis.

"Granger, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Hermione Granger menyadari bahwa tangannya telah memegang tangan Draco Malfoy. Dengan secepat kilat, Hermione melepaskan tangannya.

"Di mana kita?" Draco mengedarkan pandangannya dan hanya melihat bermacam-macam pohon mengelilingi mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah sedih. Bagaimana kita bisa pulang pikirnya.

"Ini semua kan karena kau yang menabrakku tadi dan tiba-tiba ada sinar yang seakan menarik kita ke sini, benar kan aku?"

Hermione kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat dia ke perpustakaan, meminjam buku dongeng, dan bertabrakkan dengan Draco.

Dan sinar itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini. Apa hubungannya dengan aku dan kau yang bertabrakkan, bukankah itu tidak ada efek sama sekali kecuali rasa sakit yang kita rasakan tadi?"

Hermione bingung sekarang. Ini semua terlalu aneh. Memang mereka sekolah di sekolah sihir, tapi bagaimana bisa dan apa yang membuat mereka bisa berada di sini?

Apa ada seseorang yang menyihir mereka?

"Aku juga tidak tahu darah lumpur, jika kau yang sok tahu saja tidak tahu, apalagi aku," Draco sekarang sudah berdiri dan mengibaskan bagian belakang celananya yang kotor.

"Ini semua tidak masuk akal."

Hermione juga sudah berdiri sekarang. Memasang wajah berpikir, sedang berusaha mencari jawaban atas keanehan yang terjadi ini. Sampai-sampai, Hermione sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Draco yang menyebutnya 'darah lumpur'. Karena biasanya Hermione pasti akan membalasnya. Keanehan ini telah mengambil semua alam pikirnya.

"Kita eksplorasi dulu tempat ini, kita pikirkan saja jawabannya nanti."

Draco mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menyusuri hutan, di ikuti oleh Hermione. Kedua Ketua Murid ini sama-sama memfokuskan kedua bola mata mereka, menemukan apapun yang bisa di gunakan dan menjadi petunjuk.

Ternyata dengan terhisapnya mereka ke sini, membuat mereka tidak bertengkar mulut kan?

Mereka terus saja berjalan dan berjalan.

"Hei kalian berdua!"

Mereka pun berhenti seiring dengan sebuah suara yang seakan memanggil mereka. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun.

"Hei, aku di sini!"

Suara itu kembali memanggil mereka. Bulu kuduk Hermione semakin berdiri tegak. Di mana asal sumber suara itu?

"Siapa itu?" Draco bertanya dengan suara cukup nyaring. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ini.

"Aku di bawah sini, bodoh!"

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama melihat ke bawah dan menemukan seekor kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang sangat imut.

"Ke-kelinci berbicara?" Hermione memasang wajah yang semakin tidak karuan. Keanehan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Kenapa memangnya jika aku bisa berbicara, ada yang salah?" balas kelinci ini dengan nada tidak suka.

"Jelas salah, di mana-mana binatang itu bodoh," kata Draco yang langsung membuat sang kelinci tersinggung.

"Sialan kau sudah bilang aku bodoh. Jangan salah ya, aku ini adalah binatang yang pintar dan cantik, bukannya kau yang seperti _ferret_!"

Draco yang mendengar kata '_ferret'_pun dahinya berkedut. Berani sekali kelinci ini pikirnya. Sementara Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kau kelinci bodoh. Kau itu hanya binatang sialan yang jelek. Dan kau darah lumpur, jangan menertawaiku!" Draco marah sekarang. Hermione yang mendengar kata-kata Draco bukannya takut, malah semakin tertawa dengan lepas.

'_Lucu sekali wajahnya,'_ ucap Hermione dalam hati.

"Jadi, apa kalian tahu kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?"

Draco dan Hermione saling memandang satu sama lain. Sama-sama memasang wajah bingung. Kelinci betina ini tahu akan sesuatu?

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kami berada di sini?" Hermione memasang wajah serius. Semoga kelinci ini benar-benar bisa memberikan jalan keluar.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Kalian bisa berada di sini karena sebuah buku yang kau temukan di perpustakaan, Hermione," ucap sang kelinci. Hermione dan Draco yang capek menundukkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Buku dongeng bersampul cokelat tua itu?" tanya Hermione yang mendapat angukkan kepala dari sang kelinci.

"Iya itu benar. Dan saat kau dan si _ferret_ ini bertabrakkan, kedua tongkat sihir kalian sama-sama terjatuh di atas buku dongeng itu," lanjut sang kelinci. Draco yang kembali mendengar kata _'ferret'_ pun menggerutu.

'_Sialan sekali kelinci ini,'_ ucap Draco dalam hati.

"Kekuatan kedua tongkat sihir kalian menyatu dan akhirnya membuka jalan masuk ke dalam buku dongeng itu," Hermione mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Draco.

"Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah menyelesaikan cerita dongeng ini sampai selesai."

Kedua bola mata Hermione dan Draco sama-sama melebar. Harus menyelesaikan cerita dongeng ini, bagaimana mungkin?

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Hermione mengelah napas panjang. Ini semua benar-benar gila pikirnya.

"Kalian berdua akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Kalian harus menyelesaikan semua jalan cerita ini sampai selesai. Jika kalian berhasil, kalian akan keluar dari sini," Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Kenapa dia harus menghadapi kenyataan ini?

"Aku akan mengirim kalian berdua ke dalam alur cerita. Kalian berdua harus bekerja sama, bahu membahu untuk menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini. Tanpa kerjasama, kalian tidak akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik," jelas sang kelinci betina.

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama terdiam. Ini semua benar-benar gila. Terhisap dalam buku dongeng, bertemu dengan kelinci yang bisa berbicara, dan yang paling gila menjadi tokoh utama dan menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini sampai selesai.

Tapi yang paling gila, Draco harus bersama Hermione untuk menyelesaikkan ini semua?

"Kenapa aku harus bersama darah lumpur sialan ini, kenapa tidak yang lain saja" Draco menggerutu sekarang. Dia baru menyadari kenapa dia dan siswi Gryffindor ini. Penyihir _mudblood_ yang paling di bencinya dan yang akan selamanya di benci.

"Aku juga tidak mau bersamamu Malfoy junior. Kamu pikir aku akan sudi bekerja sama denganmu," Hermione memasang wajah angker. Sang kelinci sendiri sebagai orang ketiga bisa melihat petir yang berada di antara pandangan mereka. Petir itu makin lama makin besar. Sang kelinci berwarna putih ini hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah di takdirkan untuk menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini, jadi terima sajalah."

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Hermione dan Draco bersama-sama.

'_Kenapa harus mereka berdua yang di kirim untuk menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini?'_ sang kelinci hanya menghela napas. Tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menenangkan dua orang keras kepala ini.

Draco mencari tongkat sihirnya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan tongkat sihir di jubahnya.

"Kemana tongkat sihirku?" tanya Draco. Hermione sekarang juga sedang mencari tongkat sihirnya dan hasilnya juga nihil.

"Tongkat sihir kalian akan kusita untuk sementara sampai saat waktunya tiba," jelas sang kelinci dan membuat mereka berdua menggeram.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu," sang kelinci menghela napas sejenak dan membuat Hermione dan Draco kembali memfokuskan pikiran mereka untuk mendengar kata-kata sang kelinci selanjutnya. "Tokoh-tokoh selain kalian di tempat ini sama dengan orang-orang yang kalian kenal. Peringatan untuk kalian berdua, jika kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini tepat waktu, maka kalian dan semua orang yang kalian kenal akan selamanya terkurung di buku ini."

Kedua bola mata Hermione dan Draco kembali melebar. Mereka akan terhisap selamanya di sini jika tidak menyelesaikannya?

"Selain itu, dunia sihir dan dunia manusia akan musnah. Oleh karena itu, kalian adalah tumpuan harapan semua orang, baik itu penyihir maupun manusia."

Angin kembali bertiup dengan kencang. Menambah aura dingin menusuk yang mengelilingi atmosfir hutan ini. Langit semakin lama semakin gelap. Gradasi hitam semakin lama semakin megambil alih. Sinar bulan hanya menerangi sedikit. Kabut semakin lama semakin pekat.

Hermione terdiam. Ini semua sama sekali tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan logis oleh otak pintarnya. Gadis bermata cokelat madu ini tidak pernah membaca buku tentang sihir semacam ini. Ini sama sekali berada di luar pikirannya. Sihir ini telalu kuat dan besar lingkupannya.

Draco sendiri juga tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sebagai penyihir terpintar kedua di Hogwarts, Draco sama sekali tidak bisa memberi penjelasan mengenai sihir apa yang sebenarnya sedang menangkap dirinya.

"Ini semua bohong kan?" Draco bertanya untuk memastikan kalau ini semua hanya mimpi. Ya, hanya mimpi sesaat dan dia akan bangun saat matahari pagi menyinari dunia.

"Tidak, ini semua kenyataan yang harus kalian jalani. Sekali kalian salah, maka semuanya akan lenyap," ucap sang kelinci.

"Kapan batas waktu kami untuk menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Batas waktu kalian lima hari setelah jalan cerita ini berjalan. Pada hari yang kelima waktu akan habis saat matahari tenggelam."

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Draco.

"Iya begitulah," balas sang kelinci.

Diam kembali mengambil alih. Otak saling berpikir satu sama lain. Memutar berbagai cara.

"Dan jikalau aku boleh tahu, apa arti dari judul dongeng ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti. _Lightness and Darkness_, kedua kata itu akan kalian pahami arti katanya nanti di akhir cerita," balas sang kelinci. Hermione mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya sang kelinci.

Hermione dan Draco mengangukkan kepalanya. Seberapa kuatnya niat mereka untuk mencoba kabur, itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Sihir ini akan selalu melingkupi mereka sampai mereka menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini. Terutama saat ini mereka tidak mempunyai tongkat sihir.

"Aku siap," ucap Hermione.

"Aku juga siap," ucap Draco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bersiaplah."

Sinar terang kembali muncul, di ikuti dengan derai angin yang cukup kencang. Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Hermione dan Draco menghilang. Sang kelinci hanya tersenyum.

"Semoga kalian berhasil."

# Akankah sebuah dongeng dapat menyatukan dua insan yang saling membenci? Akankah dongeng ini dapat melunturkan semua kegelapan yang hitam dalam hati mereka? Bisakah sebuah dongeng yang banyak orang anggap 'bodoh' bisa memberi sebuah embun sejuk penyegar jiwa? Akankah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bisa bersatu, atau malah di pisahkan di sini untuk selamanya? #

#To Be Continued#

Special Thanks to chachacyrus, musicandfanfic, Dramione 25 ever, DraMione7, strin, beep,Fidya Raina Malfoy, dan Dramione to Cedmione. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.^^

Balasan Review :

#chachacyrus : Terima kasih pujiannya dan reviewnya, review anda sangat membantu^^ review anda selalu di tunggu...^^

#musicandfanfic : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya di chapter satu dan dua memang belum ada adventurnya, tapi nanti akan ada di chapter tiga dan seterusnya. Di tunggu saja...^^ review anda selalu di tunggu...^^

#Dramione 25 ever : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya ini cerita fantasy karena saya juga suka, hahaha...*gak da yang tanya*. Ini sudah update, silahkan di baca dan semoga anda suka...^^ review anda selalu di tunggu...^^

#Dramione 7 : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya saya baru menyadari kalau salah tulis, maafkan atas kesalahan fatal ini. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik...^^ review anda selalu di tunggu...^^

#strin : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Gak kekanakan kok suka fairytale, masalahnya aku juga penggemar fairytale...xp Sebenarnya saya sendiri tidak mengerti yang mana yang benar tentang profesor Snape, tapi sepertinya saya salah ya. Maaf jika memang salah. Di tunggu terus ya kelanjutan fic ini...^^

#beep : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mohon maaf jika memang bahasanya terlalu kasar. Sebenarnya saya juga tidak suka, tapi tuntutan peran memang, hehehe...^^ sekali lagi mohon maaf ya dan semoga tetap menunggu kelanjutan fic ini...^^

#Fidya Raina Malfoy : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Ini sudah update, silahkan di baca dan review dari anda akan selalu di tunggu...^^

#Dramione to Cedmione : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya, itu sangat membantu saya. Saya sendiri juga baru menyadari kalau fanfic di sini memakai kata 'kau' dan bukan 'kamu'. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak dan mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang telah saya buat.^^ review anda selalu di tunggu...^^

ternyata setelah mendapat review, saya sangat menyadari banyak sekali kesalahan pada fic chap pertama. Terima kasih atas review kalian semua, semuanya sangat membantu...^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini, apakah ada perubahan atau semakin banyak yang salah?

Mind to Review This Story?


	3. First Day : The Adventure Begin

Love In Fairytale

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

.

.

Warning : Bad Language, OOC Story, OOC Character, Bad Story, Many Typo

My Original Character, her name is Viola, a little fairy

Summary : Hermione dan Draco memulai petualangan mereka bersama dengan seorang peri kecil bernama Viola. Viola yang menyukai cerita _romance_ pun mengerjai Hermione dan Draco. Sementara itu bahaya semakin mengancam. Apakah yang akan terjadi?

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

# Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga. Cinta itu sangat besar kekuatannya. Dapat memulihkan segala luka di hati. Memberikkan campuran berbagai warna dalam sebuah hati yang kosong. Pelangi menghiasi hari yang sunyi. Cinta dapat menyatukan apa saja. Menyatukan dua insan manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain, bukan masalah kan? #

_Chapter 3 : First Day-The Adventure Begin_

"Tempat ini sangat menakjubkan."

Kedua bola mata cokelat seorang gadis berbinar-binar. Terdapat sinar pancaran yang indah yang memancar, seakan langsung dari hatinya. Hermione Granger memandang takjub pemandangan yang telah tersaji dengan sempurna di depan matanya. Hamparan lembah hijau yang terbentang luas, sangatlah indah. Rumput-rumput menjulang dan di kelilingi pohon-pohon besar. Angin berhembus dan membuat para rumput dan pohon seakan melambai menyambut dirinya dan Draco Malfoy. Di antara rumput-rumput, nampaklah beberapa macam bunga warna-warni. Percampuran beberapa gradasi warna. Seakan muncul pelangi di tempat ini. Siapapun yang akan melihat tempat ini pasti akan bahagia. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kita tergiur.

Draco Malfoy sendiri mengakui keindahan tempat ini. Kedua bola mata kelabunya dari tadi hanya di fokuskan untuk menatap dan mengeksplorasi setiap _inci _dari sudut yang terbentang. Draco pun menutup kedua bola mata kelabunya saat merasakan angin semilir yang mengelilingi atmosfir. Memberikan kesejukkan tiada tara.

Hermione melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengelilingi lembah ini. Dirinya merasa geli saat rumput-rumput mulai bergesekkan di kakinya. Namun, senyum manis Hermione selalu saja mengembang. Menambah kecantikkan penyihir terpintar ini.

"Cantik sekali."

Hermione memegang salah satu bunga yang membuatnya tertarik. Keindahan warna _violet_ dari bunga ini, seakan memancarkan keanggunan seorang perempuan.

Mawar Ungu.

Bunga ini mengingatkannya saat dirinya berada di dunia manusia. Bunga pemberiaan seorang lelaki yang dulu menolongnya saat dia jatuh sendirian di taman.

'_Jadi teringat masa lalu,'_ pikir Hermione dalam hati.

Draco sendiri sudah membuka kedua bola matanya sedari tadi saat Hermione berjalan ke arah kumpulan bunga yang menjulang tinggi. Draco mendapat pemandangan yang menurutnya paling indah di antara yang lain.

Senyum Hermione yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'_Apa yang ku pikirkan. Tidak mungkin aku mengakui kalau si darah lumpur itu cantik. Ada yang tidak beres dengan otakku,'_ sanggah Draco dalam hati sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Draco memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempat Hermione berdiri sekarang. Penyihir berambut pirang platina ini terus saja berjalan dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku kantong celana. Tanpa di sadarinya, batu yang cukup besar berada di depannya.

Brukk!

Tubuh atletis Draco pun menghantam tanah. Hancurlah sudah semua wibawa dan wajah dingin yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hahaha…"

Hermione Granger tertawa dengan nyaring. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Malfoy yang selalu saja berjalan dengan angkuhnya itu, sekarang jatuh menghantam tanah. Betapa hebohnya jika ini akan di lihat seantero penyihir di _Hogwarts_ maupun seluruh dunia penyihir. Hancur sudah reputasi sang Malfoy _junior_.

Draco sendiri menggerutu. Wajahnya masih saja terbenam di antara rumput. Dalam pikirannya tentu saja sudah terdapat banyak kata-kata kasar dan sumpah untuk Hermione yang sekarang masih menertawai dirinya. Namun di sisi lain, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak melihat ada batu yang menghalangi jalannya.

'_Batu sialan.'_

Tubuh Draco sekarang sudah berdiri tegap. Hermione, bukannya malah berhenti tertawa melihat wajah angker Draco, malah tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Jelas saja Hermione tertawa, beberapa helai rumput menghiasi wajah ganteng Draco. Menurut Hermione, wajahnya seperti monster rumput di dalam mimpi buruk anak-anak.

"Astaga Malfoy, jika saja ada Harry dan Ron, maupun Blaise dan Theo, aku jamin hancur sudah reputasi yang selama ini kamu jaga," Hermione kembali tertawa, wajah angker Draco sama sekali bukanlah penghalangnya untuk bertertawa ria.

Wajah Draco memerah sekarang. Bukan karena menahan malu, walaupun itu juga beberapa persen dari wajah merahnya sekarang, namun lebih kepada menahan marah. Berani sekali darah lumpur sialan ini pikirnya.

"Cukup sudah darah lumpur, jangan menertawaiku sialan!"

Hermione terdiam dengan bentakkan Draco. Menurut Hermione, Draco sudah tidak bisa di ajak bercanda sekarang. Hermione sangat mengenal sifat Draco. Jika sudah seperti ini, siap-siaplah memasang tameng. Tapi tentu saja ini tidak akan berlaku bagi dirinya.

"Oke… oke… aku tidak akan tertawa lagi Malfoy," Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti tanda menyerah. Namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemarahan Draco yang sedang mendidih sekarang di dalam kepalanya.

"Semudah itukah darah lumpur?" Draco menatap Hermione sinis. Kedua bola mata kelabu itu memancarkan kemarahan tiada tara.

"Sudahlah Malfoy, sekarang kita harus bersikap dewasa. Kita sudah di berikan tugas yang sangat penting. Jika kita selau saja mengutamakan emosi masing-masing, kita tidak akan menyelesaikkan tugas ini dengan baik," ucap Hermione yang berusaha mengingatkan Draco akan status mereka sekarang. Dua pahlawan yang menampung banyak harapan manusia dan penyihir.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maafmu, aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," tantang Draco kepada Hermione. Hermione yang baru saja memetik salah satu bunga dan mencium bau dari bunga itu pun terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh Granger, apakah otak kesombonganmu itu sudah konslet sehingga kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Draco. Senyum licik sudah tergambar di wajahnya. "Kau akan melakukan semua hal yang ku perintahkan , sebagai ganti dari kesalahanmu tadi."

Kedua alis Hermione saling bertaut. Dia benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengerti akan maksud Draco. Namun Hermione dapat merasakan sinyal yang sangat berbahaya di sini.

"Aku mau kau mendekat ke arahku sekarang!"

Draco mengerakkan tangannya, mengajak Hermione untuk mendekat.

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu, _ferret_?" Hermione dengan keras menolak permintaan Draco. Draco berusaha menahan amarahnya saat Hermione menyebut kata _'ferret'_.

"Jika kau tidak mau menurutiku, akan ku pastikan kita tidak akan pernah bekerja sama dalam menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini."

Hermione terdiam. Gadis bermata cokelat madu ini berpikir. Ada dua hal kemungkinan yang akan terjadi saat ini dalam hidupnya. Jika saja dia menuruti perintah Draco, maka hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai wanita yang paling berani menghadapi semua hal yang ada pada diri Draco Malfoy. Namun jika dia tidak menuruti perintah Draco, dia selamanya tidak akan keluar dari buku dongeng ini dan otomatis dunia akan hancur. Lagian Hermione membutuhkan otak licik dari pangeran _Slytherin_ itu.

"Kalau kau dan aku berpisah, otomatis kita tidak akan menyelesaikan jalan cerita ini. Berarti kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, kau dan aku tidak akan keluar dari buku dongeng ini dan dunia akan musnah. Keuntungan apa yang kau dapatkan Malfoy, bukannya kita ada dalam posisi yang sama?"

Hermione tersenyum licik sekarang. Hermione yakin kalau Draco akan membatalkan niat busuknya itu.

Namun bukan pangeran _Slytherin_ namanya kalau tidak memilikki seribu cara untuk membuat dirinya menang.

"Jika itu memang terjadi, biarlah kita berdua ada dalam buku dongeng ini selamanya dan dunia musnah. Aku sih tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu."

Senyum licik itu sudah hilang sekarang dari wajah Hermione.

'_Benar juga kata Malfoy junior itu. Tapi menuruti perintahnya itu sama sekali tidak ada di kamus kehidupanku.'_

Pikiran Hermione bertarung hebat. Saling berusaha untuk mengambil hati sang tuan.

"Oke, akan ku turuti perintahmu."

Hermione memutuskan untuk menuruti saja perintah penyihir di depannya itu. Dia merelakan emosinya kalah sekarang demi kelangsungan hidup semua orang dan dirinya tentu saja.

Kedua kaki Hermione melangkah menuju tempat Draco berdiri sekarang. Kedua kakinya terus saja melangkah. Namun seakan sudah di takdirkan dan di susun dengan sempurna, Hermione tidak menyadari ada batu dengan ukuran yang sama seperti batu yang di sandung Draco tadi, sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Huaa…"

Badan Hermione otomatis limbung dan bersiap untuk jatuh ke arah depan. Draco yang berada di hadapan Hermione pun bersiap untuk menangkap tubuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi, ada batu yang menghalangi kaki Draco dan membuat tubuh Draco limbung ke belakang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh Hermione ke hadapannya.

Cuppp…

Pemandangan paling indah tersaji sekarang. Akibat dari jatuhnya tubuh mereka berdua, Hermione tidak sengaja mencium bibir dingin Draco. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Bibir Hermione yang menekan bibir Draco.

Kedua bola mata mereka berdua pun melebar. Otak pintar mereka berhenti berjalan. Salah satu kalimat yang hanya sekarang sedang berputar di otak mereka masing-masing, _'Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?'_

Akibat tubuh dan pikiran mereka yang sudah beku, posisi ini terus saja terjadi dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

Kelabu dan cokelat madu.

Kedua bola mata mereka berdua terus saja berpandangan satu sama lain. Awalnya yang sama-sama melebar, lama-lama entah kenapa saling melembut. Seakan efek samping dari ciuman ini sudah menguasai mereka masing-masing. Pandangan Draco yang selama ini dingin pun menghangat. Kata 'hangat' seakan terpancar dari kedua bola mata kelabunya dan Hermione seakan merasakan kehangatan itu.

Tanpa di sadari mereka berdua, mereka sama sekali tidak menggerakan tubuhnya berdasarkan keinginan mereka. Mereka berdua sekarang di selimuti hasrat yang seakan selama ini tekurung dalam naluri diri mereka yang paling dasar. Hasrat itu sekarang berontak dan berhasil muncul ke permukaan.

Hermione pun sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk dan Draco mengikutinya. Hermione duduk menyamping dan salah satu kaki Draco menjadi sandarannya. Mereka tetap saja memandang satu sama lain, seakan ada benang merah yang mengikat kedua bola mata mereka agar tidak melenceng ke mana-mana.

Wajah mereka kembali berdekatan, kembali ingin mengulang kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan kembali bertemu.

"Wah… wah… nyamannya menjadi manusia yang di mabuk asmara."

Saat kedua telinga mereka mendengar suara tersebut, Draco dan Hermione seakan di pukul palu yang sangat besar. Keduanya tersadar dari hasrat yang tadi melingkupi mereka.

"Huaa…"

Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah sama-sama berteriak. Hal kedua yang mereka lakukan tentu saja menjauh satu sama lain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kemudian hal ketiga yang mereka lakukan adalah sama-sama berdiri dan menggunakan jari telunjuk mereka, menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kau, apa yang tadi sudah kau lakukan!" seru Draco yang bertanya pada Hermione.

"Itu seharusnya adalah pertanyaanku. Apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku Malfoy?" Hermione menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Draco.

"Kau duluan kan yang menciumku?" Draco terus saja menunjuk Hermione, menyalahkan semua kejadian yang terjadi kepada perempuan berambut ikal itu.

"Tapi jika saja kau menangkap tubuhku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," Hermione juga terus saja menunjuk Draco.

"Tidak, ini semua salahmu," ucap Draco.

"Tidak, ini semua salahmu," ucap Hermione.

"Kau darah lumpur…"

"Kau _ferret_…"

"Sok tahu…"

"Mayat…"

"Jelek…"

"Busuk…"

"Sudah cukup!"

Hermione dan Draco sama sekali tidak merasa telah mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir tadi. Berarti ada orang ketiga di tempat ini.

Hermione dan Draco sama-sama mencari asal suara itu. Dan indra penglihatan mereka menangkap ada sesuatu yang terbang di atas mereka. Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut berwarna _violet_, di ikat dua, dan memilikki mata yang juga berwarna _violet_. Baju _loly _yang di kenakannya juga berwarna _violet_. Dan tentu saja dia memegang tongkat sihir yang di hias dengan pita dan terdapat Kristal di bagian kepala tongkat. Wajahnya bisa di bilang imut dan cantik.

Hermione dan Draco kembali terdiam.

"Oh iya, kalian pasti belum mengetahui siapa aku. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Viola. Aku adalah _fairy_ yang di tugaskan untuk menuntun kalian dalam mencari keberadaan kedua tongkat penting dalam buku dongeng ini."

#

Wusshh…

Sreekkk…

Angin semakin bertiup dengan kencang. Mampu menerbangkan segala macam benda tipis, membuat beberapa benda berpindah ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Suasana sekarang pun hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang lumayan kuat yang terdengar. Di ikuti suara gemerisik pohon yang seakan menari mengikuti alunan suara angin. Kedua suara ini bersatu menjadi perpaduan sebuah simponi yang sangat enak untuk di dengar. Menenangkan hati.

Draco dan Hermione sekarang sudah duduk di dua batu besar, tepat di bawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan cukup tua. Sementara di depan mereka, terdapat Viola yang sedang menatap kedua penyihir itu. Kedua bola mata violetnya di fokuskan untuk melihat Draco dan Hermione.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pasangan aneh, mari kita berbicara tentang hal selanjutnya yang akan kita lakukan," Viola menguap sesaat.

"Hei, apa maksudmu dengan 'pasangan aneh'," Hermione pun langsung berdiri dan menunjuk Viola. Hermione tentu saja tidak senang dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku setuju dengan kau Granger, apa maksudmu Viola dengan 'pasangan aneh'?" kedua alis Draco pun bertaut, menahan kesal. "Lagian aku dan Granger tidak akan pernah berpasangan dan jangan sebut kami aneh."

"Memangnya kami aneh apa?" ucap Hermione sambil kembali duduk. Di ikuti Draco.

"_Okey, calm down guys_, kalian memang pasangan bukan, kenapa tadi kalian mau berciuman?" tanya Viola dengan wajah penasaran yang membuatnya terlihat tambah imut.

"Tanya saja pada si darah lumpur itu. Aku sih tidak akan pernah mau menciumnya, dia kan darah kotor yang seharusnya di basmi," ucap Draco dengan nada dingin. Sama sekali tidak ada nada bersalah dalam ucapannya itu.

"Sudah cukup Malfoy, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu. Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam buku ini selamanya," Hermione berusaha untuk meredam amarahnya. Mementingkan emosinya sama sekali bukan jalan keluar yang baik. Draco sendiri hanya mendengus kesal saat mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Eum _guys_, sebenarnya yang tadi merancang agar kalian berciuman adalah Viola. Viola lah yang telah meletakkan batu itu di hadapan kalian berdua. Maafkan Viola."

Draco dan Hermione menautkan kedua alis mereka saat mendengar perkataan Viola tadi.

Memang benar, Viola yang telah merencanakan semua ini. Saat pertama kali dia di beri tugas oleh sang kelinci dan sang kelinci memberitahukan tentang Hermione dan Draco, Viola sangat tertarik dengan kedua penyihir berbeda _gender_ ini. Dan pada saat Viola sampai di lembah ini, dia tambah tertarik. Menurutnya, Hermione dan Draco adalah pasangan yang cocok. Dia merasa bahwa akan banyak hal romantis yang akan terjadi. Karena Viola sendiri sangat menyukai cerita _romance_.

"Jadi, kau yang merencanakan ini Viola?" Hermione bertanya pada Viola dan Viola mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'iya'.

"Kenapa kau merencanakan ini semua?" tanya Draco dengan nada dingin tentu saja.

"Viola mohon maafkan Viola, _please_," Viola pun terbang mendekati wajah Draco dan selanjutnya mendekati wajah Hermione. Melakukan hal ini berulang kali.

"Oke, aku akan memaafkan kau Viola. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitahu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Hermione tersenyum kepada Viola. Viola otomatis tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih banyak Putri," Viola pun kembali mendekat ke arah Hermione dan mengelus pipi Hermione.

"Putri?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya, kau akan Viola panggil Putri dan lelaki berambut pirang itu akan Viola panggil Pangeran," ucap Viola dengan semangat. Draco yang mendengat nama sebutan untuk dirinya pun hanya menerima saja. Ya, karena pada dasarnya dia sudah sering mendengar itu dari para gadis di _Hogwarts_.

"Oke, sekarang bisakah kau memberitahu kami apa yang harus kami lakukan di sini?" Hermione kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Viola sekarang sudah menjauh dari Hermione.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari tongkat cahaya dan tongkat kegelapan. Kedua tongkat ini tentu saja berada di tempat yang sangat berbeda. Kedua tongkat ini tersembunyi di dua tempat yang tidak di ketahui keberadaanya. Oleh karena itu, kita harus mencarinya sebelum para penyihir jahat datang mengambilnya," jelas Viola panjang lebar. Hermione mendengarnya dengan serius. Draco yang biasanya tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti ini terlihat mendengar dengan serius, seserius Hermione.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua tongkat ini mereka dapatkan?" Draco yang sedari tadi diam pun mengeluarkan suara dan bertanya kepada Viola.

"Jika saja kedua tongkat itu mereka dapatkan, dunia dongeng ini akan hancur. Maka otomatis dunia manusia dan penyihir juga akan musnah. Jika saja para penyihir itu mendapatkan tongkat kegelapan, maka kekuatan mereka akan bertambah kuat. Jika mereka mendapatkan tongkat cahaya, mereka pasti akan menghancurkannya. Tongkat cahaya sangat di gunakan untuk menghancurkan kekuatan tongkat kegelapan dan memusnahkan semua penyihir jahat," Viola memasang wajah angker saat membayangkan jika para penyihir jahat itu menghancurkan dunia.

"Tapi di mana kita akan mendapatkannya?" tanya Hermione. Viola sendiri hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Viola juga tidak tahu pasti. Oleh karena itu kita harus mencarinya. Mencari petunjuk-petunjuk yang mungkin saja ada di sekitar daerah ini," ucap Viola.

Mereka bertiga kembali diam. Sekarang otak yang bekerja. Memikirkan banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan kedua tongkat itu.

"Jadi, tongkat apa yang harus kita cari terlebih dahulu?" tanya Draco. Viola pun sedang berpikir sekarang.

"Menurutku kita cari tongkat cahaya terlebih dahulu. Jika kita mencari tongkat cahaya terlebih dulu, maka kita sudah mendapatkan kepastian untuk menyelamatkan dunia dongeng ini. Kita juga mendapat kepastian untuk bisa mengalahkan para penyihir jahat. Namun jika kita mencari tongkat kegelapan terlebih dahulu, kita kan tidak akan tahu jika saja para penyihir jahat mendapatkan tongkat cahaya dan menghancurkannya. Dan suatu saat tentu saja para penyihir jahat itu akan merebut tongkat kegelapan dari kita," Hermione menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sementara Draco dan Viola mengangukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Viola setuju dengan kau Putri, sudah di putuskan kita akan mencari tongkat cahaya terlebih dahulu. Kau setuju juga kan Pangeran?" Viola berkata dengan semangat sambil menatap kedua bola mata kelabu Draco.

"Iya, aku setuju dengan kau Granger," ucap Draco. Hermione sendiri tersenyum kepada Draco.

'_Kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyum Granger? Merlin…' _ucap Draco dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah kita memulai petualangan kita, Putri dan Pangeran?" Viola mulai terbang, terbang menyusuri lembah ini. Draco dan Hermione pun ikut berdiri.

"Iya," ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Hermione dan Draco pun saling memandang satu sama lain. Hermione kembali tersenyum. Draco kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Saat mereka mulai berjalan, Draco tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Hermione yang berada di belakang Draco pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Draco pun membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hermione.

"Kita harus berjalan kearah mana?" tanya Draco. Viola yang mendengar pertanyaan Draco pun mendadak berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Menurut sang kelinci, kita akan berjalan ke daerah hutan kegelapan. Di sana kita akan mendapat petunjuk selanjutnya," ucap Viola dengan bersemangat. Draco dan Hermione hanya mengangukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Oke, _the adventure begin_," ucap Viola dengan semangat.

#

Hutan Kegelapan. Sesuai dengan namanya, hutan ini di liputi dengan kegelapan di mana-mana. Hanya sedikit cahaya saja yang berhasil menembus dinding pertahanan hutan ini. Kabut mengelilingi daerah ini. Hawa menusuk pun sangat terasa, menusuk setiap syaraf.

Hermione, Draco, dan Viola terus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Memfokuskan untuk mencari petunjuk yang bisa mempertemukan mereka dengan keberadaan tongkat cahaya.

"Oh iya Viola, apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan cerita dongeng ini. Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan semua petunjuk?" Hermione bertanya sambil mengelilingi sebuah pohon.

"Tidak, Viola sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan cerita dongeng ini. Sang kelinci itu tidak memberitahukan kepada Viola apapun. Sang kelinci hanya menyuruh Viola membantu kalian untuk mencari keberadaan kedua tongkat itu, tidak lebih," jelas Viola panjang lebar,

Mereka pun kembali berjalan. Kedua bola mata Draco menangkap sesuatu di depannya. Sebuah benda aneh berbentuk silinder dan terdapat beberapa gambar matahari. Mencurigakan pikirnya. Pangeran _Slytherin_ ini pun mengambil benda tersebut.

"Hey kalian berdua, coba kemari," perintah Draco. Hermione dan Viola yang merasa terpanggil pun mendekat kearah Draco.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione. Draco pun memperlihatkan benda silinder itu.

"Aku merasa benda ini memilikki sesuatu di dalamnya," balas Draco.

Hermione pun mengambil benda tersebut. Hermione menelusuri benda ini. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione melihat adanya kertas di dalam benda silinder ini. Hermione pun menariknya keluar.

Hermione membuka kertas itu. Terdapat tulisan di kertas itu. Hermione membacanya.

"Sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi kegelapan. Tempat ini dapat memantulkan cahaya abadi," ucap Hermione. Draco dan Viola hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?" Draco memasang wajah berpikir. Main teka-teki kah ini? Menurut Draco ini seru, tapi juga membuat pusing.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya. Draco pun mengambil benda itu dari Hermione. Draco menemukan adanya benda lain di dalamnya. Draco pun mengambilnya.

Draco menemukan sebuah kalung. Kalung ini memilikki liontin berbentuk hati.

"Apa lagi maksudnya ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Viola bingung," seru Viola sambil memegang kepalanya. Menunjukkan seberapa bingung dirinya.

Draco kembali memeriksa benda silinder itu. Draco kembali menemukan kertas kecil di dalamnya. Draco pun membacanya.

"Ketika bersatunya kedua perasaan. Emosi ingin saling memilikki," ucap Draco. "Sepertinya ini adalah kunci untuk masuk ke tempat itu."

"Viola, apakah kamu sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Hermione. Hermione sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa memecahkan semua teka-teki yang ada. Dia terlalu bingung.

"Viola sama sekali tidak tahu Putri, ini semua terlalu aneh," Viola kembali mengelengkan kepalanya.

Srekk…

Draco yang mendengar adanya orang lain selain mereka pun mulai bersiaga. Hermione yang juga mendengarnya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa tadi itu?" Hermione mulai berjalan, mencari tahu.

"Tunggu dulu Putri," Hermione pun berhenti berjalan. "Untuk berjaga-jaga, Viola akan memberikan kalian senjata sementara," ucap Viola.

Viola pun mengerakkan tongkatnya. Viola mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang tidak di ketahui oleh Hermione dan Draco. Tak lama kemudian, terdapat pedang dan alat panah di tanah hutan ini.

"Viola memberikan ini untuk kalian. Untuk Putri, silahkan mengambil alat panah. Untuk Pangeran, silahkan mengambil pedang itu," Viola menunjuk kedua benda itu secara bergantian.

Hermione dan Draco pun mengambil kedua benda tersebut.

Srekk…

Suara tadi pun kembali terdengar. Draco dan Hermione pun kembali bersiaga.

Hermione dan Draco mulai berjalan, mendekati asal suara. Saat mereka sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa makhluk di depan mereka. Dua orang makhluk bertubuh pendek dan memilikki wajah seperti monster. Mirip seperti _Shrek_ di filmnya, hanya saja bertubuh lebih kecil. Dan parahnya mereka membawa pedang.

"Khu… khu…. siap-siaplah menemui ajal kalian," sang monster pun mendekati Hermione dan Draco. Hermione dan Draco pun bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Hati-hati!" seru Viola. Viola sendiri hanya bersembunyi di balik daun-daun salah satu pohon.

Kedua monster ini pun berlari kearah Hermione dan Draco. Hermione otomatis mundur ke belakang. Pedang sang monster mengayun kearah Hermione dan tidak mengenai Hermione. Hermione menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berlari dengan cepat ke belakang sang monster. Hermione mulai mengambil anak panah yang berada di belakang tubuhnya dan mulai menarik panah.

"Rasakan ini monster jelek!"

Monster berwarna hijau ini pun hanya bisa berbalik dan memandangi anak panah yang semakin melaju. Anak panah Hermione mengenai dada sang monster dan muncul cahaya yang semakin lama semakin menelan keberadaan monster ini.

"Aarrgghh…"

Di sisi Draco, sang monster melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu mengayunkan pedang kearahnya. Draco juga otomatis mundur ke belakang. Sang monster kembali menyerang Draco dengan bertubi-tubi. Draco pun menahan serangan dengan pedangnya. Draco yang mulai kewalahan pun berpikir keras mencari cara agar bisa membalas serangan.

Hermione berniat membantu Draco. Tangannya mulai menarik anak panah.

"Jangan Granger, ini adalah pertarunganku dan aku yang akan menyelesaikannya!"

Hermione yang mendengar perkataan Draco pun hanya tersenyum.

'_Selamat berjuang,'_ ucap Hermione dalam hati.

Tring… tring…

Pedang terus saja beradu.

Trang…

Pedang Draco jatuh ke tanah, sementara Draco jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Pedang itu tepat berada di belakang sang monster.

"Hahaha… siap-siap pergi ke neraka!"

Sang monster mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun dengan cepat, Draco berpindah tempat dengan berguling di tanah dan mengambil pedang yang berada di belakang tubuh monster pendek itu. Dengan cepat, Draco berdiri dan menusukkan pedangnya di perut sang monster. Kemudian muncul cahaya yang semakin lama menelan keberadaan sang monster.

"Aarrgghh…"

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Draco terduduk di tanah. Kelelahan benar-benar menderanya. Hermione dan Viola pun mendekat.

"Malfoy, kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione memegang bahu Draco. Draco pun hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

"_I'm fine_…" Draco merasa lutunya perih. Dan benar saja, terdapat luka yang lumayan besar. Mungkin efek samping saat dia tersungkur tadi.

Srekk…

Rumput-rumput yang menjulang tinggi kembali bergoyang, menandakan masih ada orang di sana.

Hermione kembali mendekat. Dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik rumput.

"Kau…"

# Akankah sebuah dongeng dapat menyatukan dua insan yang saling membenci? Akankah dongeng ini dapat melunturkan semua kegelapan yang hitam dalam hati mereka? Bisakah sebuah dongeng yang banyak orang anggap 'bodoh' bisa memberi sebuah embun sejuk penyegar jiwa? Akankah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger bisa bersatu, atau malah di pisahkan di sini untuk selamanya? #

#To Be Continued#

Special thanks to : Fidya Raina Malfoy, Nabilla Aradinasty, musicandfanfic, Dramione to Cedmione, chchacyrus, shirayuki nao, rkWizard, gleeazure, Lil Daisy Fairy, Ra-ra Lucifer, uchihyuu nagisa, Anna Kumala

Sudah meriview di chapter 2, thank you all^^

Untuk balasan review:

# Fidya Raina Malfoy : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Ini lebih panjang kan ceritanya? Semoga suka ya. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# Nabilla Aradinasty : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Ini sudah di panjangin, semoga suka ya. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# musicandfanfic : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya kemarin memang cepat sekali, tapi yang chapter 3 ini lambat sekali, mohon maaf. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# Dramione to Cedmione : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Ini sudah lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, semoga suka. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# chchacyrus : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Semoga chapter 3 ini anda menyukainya. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# shirayuki nao : Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Syukurlah anda menyukainya. Cerita ini bersetting di dunia dongeng, namun akan tetap mengandung unsur sihir. Hahaha, iya memang lucu jika Draco dan Hermione di paksa menjalani petualangan bersama, padahal saling membenci. Semoga anda menyukai chapter 3 ini. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# rkWizard : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Hahaha, padahal saya sama sekali tidak membayangkan cerita Alice In The Wonderland pas membuat fic ini. Semoga chapter 3 ini lebih baik. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# gleeazure : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Semoga anda tetap menyukainya. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# Lil Daisy Fairy : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya, terutama untuk sarannya. Ternyata fic ini masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon maaf atas kesalahannya. Weleh… weleh… saya sama sekali tidak mengangap review anda flame, malahan itu adalah pelajaran buat saya. Semoga saja chap ini lebih baik dan jika ada kesalahan lagi, silahkan lemparkan kembali saran anda. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# Ra-ra Lucifer : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Semoga saja chap ini lebih baik dan tidak mirip dengan Alice In The Wonderland. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# uchihyuu nagisa : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Semoga saja anda menyukai chapter 3 ini. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

# Anna Kumala : Terima kasih atas review dan pujiannya. Sepertinya 99,9% itu terlalu bagus buat saya, padahal fic ini masih banyak kesalahan, hehehe… wah, terima kasih anda berkenan meriview fic ini, sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi saya….*lebay*. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan fic ini…TT

Ternyata para reader banyak yang mengira cerita ini seperti Alice In The Wonderland karena kelinci putih itu ya? Sebenarnya saya sama sekali tidak membayangkan kelinci yang sama saat membuat cerita ini. Saya awalnya juga bingung mau menggunakan binatang apa, namun tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiran saya tentang kelinci saya yang sudah mati dengan tragis karena di banting adik saya, hahaha…

Dan saya merasa chapter ini kurang terasa adventurenya, maaf jika tidak seru…

Silahkan kembali lemparkan semua kritik dan saran kalian semua di ruang review. Review kalian semua selalu di tunggu…^^

Siapakah kira-kira yang di temukan oleh Hermione dan Draco di hutan Kegelapan? Akankah Draco dan Hermione berhasil memecahkan teka-teki keberadaan tongkat cahaya? Ada apa dengan Draco saat melihat senyum Hermione, apakah Draco mulai memilikki perasaan yang lain terhadap Hermione? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Mind To Review?

.

.


	4. Second Day : Unexpected Incident

Love In Fairytale

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

.

.

Pairing : Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Rated : T

Genre : Romance & Fantasy

.

.

Warning : Bad Language, OOC Story, OOC Character, Bad Story, Many Typo

My Original Character, her name is Viola, a little fairy

Summary : Hermione, Draco, dan Viola secara perlahan namun pasti mencari keberadaan Tongkat Cahaya. Bahaya semakin mengancam dengan hadirnya seseorang yang Hermione kenal di Hutan Kegelapan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

# Cinta itu datang tanpa di duga. Cinta itu sangat besar kekuatannya. Dapat memulihkan segala luka di hati. Memberikkan campuran berbagai warna dalam sebuah hati yang kosong. Pelangi menghiasi hari yang sunyi. Cinta dapat menyatukan apa saja. Menyatukan dua insan manusia yang saling membenci satu sama lain, bukan masalah kan? #

_Chapter 4 : Second Day-Unexpected Incident_

"Kau…"

Kedua bola mata cokelat madu Hermione melebar. Hermione sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Gadis cantik ini hanya diam terpaku dengan pemandangan yang telah tersaji di hadapannya. Hal yang sama juga sedang di alami manusia yang berada di hadapan Hermione. Manusia _bergender _laki-laki ini hanya diam. Kedua insan manusia ini hanya diam.

Draco dan Viola hanya memandang heran ke arah Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Granger?" ucap Draco sambil berusaha berdiri. "Ukkhh…"

Kedua bola mata violet milik Viola melebar saat _fairy_ imut ini melihat aksi gila yang Draco lakukan. Mencoba berdiri saat lutut terluka hebat? Ide gila pikir Viola.

Sementara Hermione yang mendengar rintihan Draco pun secara _refleks _berlari ke arah Draco.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Malfoy?" Hermione dengan cepat memegang lengan tegap Draco. Hermione dengan sangat hati-hati menuntun Draco untuk duduk di depan sebuah pohon besar dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _thanks_, Granger," ucap Draco yang entah kenapa kali ini dengan 'Sedikit' lebih lembut.

Hermione merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan lebih cepat saat melihat senyum Draco, walaupun sangat tipis dan kasat mata. Namun entah mengapa, kedua bola matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"Pangeran, benarkah Pangeran baik-baik saja?" tanya Viola yang mendapat anggukkan kepala dari Draco. "Pangeran, bolehkah saya menyembuhkan luka anda?"

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama merasa diri mereka bodoh yang melupakan Viola sebagai seorang _fairy_. Tentu saja Viola memiliki kekuataan untuk menyembuhkan luka lelaki bermata kelabu itu.

"Boleh saja," ucap Draco.

Viola pun memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memegang tongkatnya. Mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang sudah pasti tidak di ketahui oleh kedua Ketua Murid _Hogwarts_ di hadapannya.

_Fairy_ mungil itu pun terbang, mendekat ke arah luka Draco. Viola pun memutar-mutar tongkatnya dan terdapat sinar-sinar kecil yang cukup terang melingkupi luka lebar Draco. Tidak lama kemudian, perlahan namun pasti, luka Draco menutup. Draco dan Hermione memandang takjub.

Viol a tersenyum lebar. Viola sangat puas dengan hasilnya. Kali ini sihirnya berkerja dengan sangat sempurna.

"Yee, _I did it_!" Viola pun terbang, mengelilingi Hermione dan Draco.

Hermione pun tersenyum. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh Viola. Hermione merasa kembali mengingat saat dirinya pertama kali berhasil menguasai mantra sulit di _Hogwarts_. Jadi dia dapat mengerti seberapa besar rasa bangga yang di alami Viola.

"Malfoy, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Hermione memandang wajah Draco. Draco pun merasa ada rasa kekhawatiran yang besar yang terpancar dari kedua bola mata cokelat Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baik," jawab Draco. Draco pun mulai bangkit berdiri, di ikuti oleh Hermione. "Jadi, kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita?"

Viola yang sedari tadi berkeliling ria pun berhenti di hadapan Draco dan Hermione.

"Tentu saja Pangeran," balas Viola sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo!" Hermione pun mulai berjalan dengan semangat.

Sejenak mereka melupakan, seseorang yang tadi di temukan oleh Hermione di balik semak-semak.

#

"Jadi, bagaimana, apa kau berhasil mengintai jejak mereka?"

Seorang wanita duduk di kursi dengan angkuhnya. Menatap sekelilingnya dengan kedua bola mata cokelat yang merendahkan. Di dalam pandangannya, semua serasa sampah baginya.

Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya hanya berdiri dalam diam. Tidak ada niatnya dalam beberapa menit untuk membalas pertanyaan perempuan di hadapannya.

Suasana hening pun menyita sementara. Semua terasa gelap. Suara kayu terbakarlah yang sekarang menjadi musik atmosfir ruangan. Tidak ada dari antara mereka berdua yang ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Perempuan ini kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tegas dan nyaring. Perempuan yang masih terlihat muda ini pun tentu saja merasa marah. Di acuhkan, sama sekali tidak ada di dalam kamus kehidupannya.

"Aku sudah mengintai jejak mereka. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Hutan Kegelapan. Mereka berdua di temani oleh seorang _fairy _kecil. Mereka juga berhasil mengalahkan para monster."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu kembali diam. Merasa sudah menjawab dengan sangat lengkap, maka dia kembali diam.

"Awasi terus mereka! Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan tongkat cahaya."

Perempuan ini kemudian tertawa dengan sangat nyaring. Merasakan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Menunggu dengan pasti kedua penganggu mereka akan mendekati ajal.

#

Kali ini kanvas langit berwarna biru gelap. Bulan menggantung di kanvas langit dan memancarkan sinar kemuraman. Bintang-bintang menaburi dan menjadi teman bagi bulan. Menambah kecantikkan lukisan langit yang begitu indah.

Draco, Hermione, dan Viola terus saja melangkahkan kaki mereka, menelusuri hutan kegelapan. Atmosfir hutan yang mulai bersahabat menambah semangat mereka.

Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri, malam semakin mengambil alih. Kegelapan semakin menguasai. Hermione pun berhenti, di ikuti oleh Draco dan Viola.

"Ini sudah malam dan aku sudah lelah, bisakah kita beristirahat?" Hermione pun terduduk di tanah. Entah kenapa kali ini, kelelahan benar-benar menyita semua semangatnya. Tidak biasanya seorang Hermione Granger seperti ini.

"Granger, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Draco pun berjalan mendekati Hermione. Draco kaget saat melihat keringat mengalir di wajah Hermione. Malam kan memiliki atmosfir udara yang dingin, apalagi ini di hutan kan?

Dengan otak cerdas yang di miliki lelaki berambut pirang platina ini, tangannya pun memegang dahi Hermione. Kedua bola mata kelabunya melebar saat merasakan panas yang menjalari saraf-saraf tangannya.

"Granger, badanmu panas sekali!" ucap Draco dengan suara nyaring karena kaget. Viola yang berada di samping Draco pun langsung panik.

"A-aku…"

Sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya, kesadarannya hilang. Tubuh Hermione pun secara perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Tapi sebelum jatuh ke tanah, tangan Draco menangkap tubuh Hermione, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Hermione.

"Ya ampun, Putri!" kedua bola mata violet milik Viola pun melebar melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

Sedari tadi, tidak ada tanda-tanda Hermione sakit. Perempuan berambut keriting itu selalu saja bersemangat. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda kalau dia sedang lemas.

"Di mana kita akan beristirahat?" tanya Draco. Ketua Murid ini pun memandang Hermione dengan tatapan cemas.

"Viola akan memberikan tenda untuk kita dapat beristirahat."

Viola kembali memejamkan mata dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra. Viola kemudian memutar-mutarkan tongkatnya dan muncul sinar-sinar terang. Tidak lama kemudian, muncul tenda yang cukup besar berwarna putih.

Draco pun menidurkan sementara Hermione di tanah hutan. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju depan tenda, membuka resleting tenda. Setelah pintu masuk tenda sudah terbuka, Draco kembali berjalan, mendekat ke arah tubuh Hermione dan kemudian mengendongnya ala _bridal style_. Kemudian Draco masuk ke dalam tenda, di ikuti oleh Viola.

Secara perlahan, Draco meletakkan tubuh Hermione di kasur yang tersedia di dalam tenda. Kemudian Draco kembali menutup resleting tenda. Lelaki bermata kelabu ini kembali mendekat ke tubuh Hermione dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Viola, bisakah kau menyediakan ember yang berisi air dan sebuah kain? Oh iya, dan jangan lupa sebuah selimut."

Viola tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tongkat sihirnya kembali bekerja. Tak lama kemudian, di samping Draco kini ada ember yang berisi air dan terdapat kain. Dan selimut tadi sudah menutupi seluruh badan Hermione.

Draco mulai bekerja. Tangannya mulai mengambil kain dan mencelupkannya kedalam air. Kemudian lelaki penyihir ini memeras kain. Setelah merasa kain ini kering, Draco meletakkan kain ini ke dahi Hermione. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Draco meletakkannya.

Viola memandang dengan tatapan prihatin kepada Putrinya ini. Kedua bola cokelat madu Putrinya ini tertutup dengan rapat. Keringat terus saja mengucur. Viola merasa sedih jika Hermione seperti ini. Hermione yang selalu ceria, walaupun kadang menjadi sosok wanita yang tegas, namun semua hal itu menjadi redup jika Putrinya ini sakit, tak berdaya.

"Pangeran, apakah perlu Viola menyembuhkan Putri? Viola sama sekali tidak tega kepada Putri."

Draco yang sedang menatap wajah Hermione pun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Viola yang berada di sampingnya. Ketua Murid _Hogwarts_ ini berpikir sejenak. Menyembuhkan Hermione dengan sihir?

Ada dua pilihan yang sedang bersarang di otaknya. Menerima saran viola atau biarkan saja dirinya merawat Hermione sampai perempuan cantik di hadapannya sembuh?

Namun, merawat orang yang sedang demam memakan waktu yang tidak sedikit. Tidak ada waktu bagi mereka untuk bersantai. Mereka harus secepatnya mencari keberadaan tongkat cahaya. Waktu yang tersisa tinggal 4 hari lagi.

Draco pun memilih…

"Biarkan saja aku yang merawatnya. Yah, hitung-hitung aku ingin membalas kebaikannya padaku waktu itu."

Ya, Draco sudah mengambil keputusan. Merawat Hermione? Bukanlah ide buruk pikirnya.

Ya, Hermione pernah sekali menolong Draco. Sebenarnya bukan sekali, sudah banyak kali sebenarnya.

Draco pun kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Flashback_

"Ukhh, sial!"

Pagi yang cerah di _Hogwarts_ hari ini. Matahari bersinar dengan terangnya. Burung-burung bernyanyi.

Namun, tidak bagi Draco saat ini. Ketua Murid _Hogwarts_ ini terbaring lemah di singasananya.

Keringat terus saja mengalir deras dari dahinya. Selimut tebal atau istilah lainnya _bedcover _menutupi seluruh badan atletisnya. Badannya bergetar hebat. Bibirnya bergetar dan berwarna pucat.

Ya, Pangeran _Hogwarts_ kita saat ini sedang di serang demam tinggi.

"Malfoy sialan, kemana tugas esai Ramuanku?"

Ketua Murid Perempuan kita, Hermione Granger sedang mencari tugas esainya yang di pastikannya di sembunyikan atau mungkin lebih gilanya lagi di bakar oleh musuh abadinya, Draco Malfoy.

Merasa tugas esai tidak di dapatkannya, Hermione pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar Draco.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Hei, Malfoy, kau kemanakan tugas esaiku?" teriak Hermione.

"Akkhhh, apa maumu, Granger sialan!" balas Draco dari dalam kamarnya.

Sialan! Hermione selalu saja menganggu hidupnya. Draco sama sekali tidak menyukai Hermione. Bisakah wanita sok pintar itu tidak menganggu hidupnya?

Lama Hermione menunggu, namun sama sekali tidak adanya tanda-tanda lelaki bermata kelabu di dalam itu akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan tidak lagi memedulikan tata krama sopan santun, Hermione membuka _knop_ pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Hermione mendekat ke ranjang Draco Malfoy. Dengan berkacak pinggang, Hermione siap mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

Namun, semua keinginannya tadi dia tahan, saat kedua bola mata cokelatnya melihat keringat yang mengalir di wajah ganteng Draco. Dan badan Draco yang bergetar, membuat Hermione terdiam.

Namun, dengan otak pintarnya, Hermione meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Draco.

'Astaga, badannya panas sekali!' ucap Hermione dalam hati.

"G-Granger, ukhhh…"

Hermione pun dengan cepat menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama kemudian, mucul ember yang berisi air dan kain serta obat penurun panas yang memang selalu siap sedia di kamar Hermione. Dan Hermione tidak lupa mengambil gelas yang berisi air.

Dengan cekatan, Hermione mengambil kain yang ada di atas meja samping ranjang Draco, memasukkannya ke dalam air dan memerasnya. Setelah itu, dengan hati-hati, Hermione meletakkan kain itu di dahi Draco.

"Ukhh, Granger, apa yang kau…"

"Sudah, kau diam saja dan tidak usah banyak bicara!" ucap Hermione tegas, memotong pembicaraan Draco sebelum lelaki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Draco pun menuruti keinginan Hermione. Ya, karena dirinya sendiri merasa sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk berdebat. Penyakit sialan, pikirnya.

"Sekarang, cobalah untuk duduk. Aku akan membantumu."

Hermione memegang tangan Draco dan mencoba untuk membantunya duduk. Draco juga, dengan segenap kekuataan yang dia miliki, mencoba untuk duduk.

Sesaat, kedua remaja ini bertatapan satu sama lain. Keduanya seakan terhipnotis dengan pandangan masing-masing. Seakan ada tali penghubung di antara tatapan mereka. Lama mereka bertatapan, sampai Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Draco pun sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk. Hermione pun mengambil obat dan gelas yang sudah berisi air.

Merasa Draco tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri karena badannya sedang lemah, Hermione membantu Draco untuk meminum obat. Seperti mengurus bayi besar saja, pikirnya.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Hermione. Draco pun menurutinya dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah.

Hermione pun memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam mulut Draco. Setelah itu, dengan hati-hati, Hermione meminumkan air.

"_Well_, sudah selesai."

Hermione merasa tugasnya sudah selesai. Gadis berambut keriting ini pun bersiap meningalkan kamar Draco. Hermione pun berdiri. Namun, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Malfoy _Junior _ini, Hermione tertarik ke belakang, karena Draco menarik tangannya.

Otomatis tubuh Hermione limbung ke belakang. Hermione menutup kedua bola mata cokelat madunya. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione merasa dia sudah berada di ranjang yang sangat empuk milik Draco.

Hermione mulai membuka kedua bola mata cokelat madunya. Glekk! Betapa inginnya jantung Hermione melesat keluar, saat dirinya melihat posisi yang kali ini, cukup sensual.

Draco berada di atas dirinya! Oh apakah Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Hermione?

Ini adalah adegan yang paling di harapkan para siswi _Hogwarts _terjadi antara mereka dan Draco Malfoy.

Dan, sekarang, Hermione di beri kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya.

_Lucky Girl_, ekhhh!

"G-Granger…" Hermione dapat merasakan napas Draco. Ya, karena jarak wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10 atau mungkin 5 senti. "Thanks… atas bantuanmu."

#

Draco menahan tawanya saat mengingat kejadian itu. Betapa lucunya wajah Hermione, merona merah seperti tomat.

_Well_, waktu itu mungkin Hermione merasa Draco mengucapkan kata 'Terima Kasih' karena Draco sedang demam tinggi.

Namun, Draco memang mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sadar.

Viola sendiri sekarang takjub dengan jawaban yang di berikan oleh Pangeran di sampingnya ini. Bibir tipis Viola mengulum senyum yang sangat lebar, menandakan betapa senang dirinya saat ini.

'Pangeran ingin merawat sendiri? Oh, _so romantic_!'

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu bermain dengan indah di pikiran Viola.

Kedua bola mata kelabu Draco menangkap keanehan yang terjadi pada Viola.

"Ada apa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Viola?" tanya Draco kepada _fairy_ mungil di sebelahnya, "Apakah kau sedang sakit juga?"

Oh, pertanyaan yang bodoh sekali Draco Malfoy. Adakah orang yang sedang sakit, tapi senyum-senyum?

"Tidak, pangeran. Tidak ada apa-apa," balas Viola tersenyum sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua kembali diam. Mereka sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Hermione. Raut khawatir kembali menghiasi wajah mereka. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama.

Walau sebenarnya, kekhawatiran mereka berdua tetap berbeda dalam satu sisi.

Tanpa Draco sadari, namun Viola sangat menyadarinya.

Ingat, jangan meremehkan seorang Viola, sang _fairy_ pakar cinta.

Sesekali, Viola memerhatikan Draco. Cara lelaki berambut pirang platina di sebelahnya ini memandang Hermione sangatlah beda dengan dirinya. Tatapan itu memang tatapan khawatir, namun ada bumbu lain yang di tambahkan dalam tatapannya itu.

Viola dan Draco sama-sama memandang khawatir pada Hermione dengan tatapan kasih sayang. Namun, menurut Viola, pandangan Draco terhadap Hermione itu adalah tatapan khawatir kepada orang yang di cintai. Ingat! Di cintai, bukan di kasihi. Mencintai dan mengasihi memiliki arti yang sangat beda.

Kedua bola mata violet milik Viola melihat adanya sesuatu yang bersinar di kantong celana Draco. Viola pun terbang, mendekat ke celana Draco.

"Pangeran, ada sesuatu yang bersinar di kantung celanamu."

Draco yang sedang memerhatikan Hermione pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kantong celananya. Benar apa yang di katakan oleh _fairy_ mungil nan cantik di dekatnya, ada sesuatu yang bersinar. Namun, apakah itu?

Draco pun mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Dan benda yang bersinar itu adalah, kalung berliontin hati yang di temukannya di Hutan Kegelapan.

"Kenapa liontin kalung ini bersinar?"

#

"Jadi, bagaimana, apa kau berhasil menemukan mereka?"

Seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan, sedang duduk di singasananya masing-masing. Sedangkan lelaki berambut hitam di hadapan mereka sedang berdiri, ingin melaporkan sesuatu kepada dua pemimpin negara ini.

"Saya sudah menemukan mereka. Mereka berada di Hutan Kegelapan. Mereka sepertinya di temani oleh, err… seorang _Fairy _kecil. Tadi sempat ada beberapa monster yang menghadang mereka, namun mereka bisa mengalahkannya."

Lelaki ini kembali diam, karena merasa sudah melaporkan semuanya. Lelaki bermata biru di hadapannya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"Segera, bawa mereka ke Istana. Mereka berdua adalah senjata terkuat kita untuk bisa menang," perintahnya.

"Siap!"

# To Be Continued #

Huaaa, maaf para Reader, saya telat mengupdate Fic ini. Maaf… maaf… (nunduk-nunduk)

(di lempar batu sama para Reader #geplakk# )

Saya memiliki banyak sekali kendala, sehingga tidak bisa menyelesaikan Fic ini dengan cepat.

Special thanks untuk Diggory Malfoy yang telah mengingatkan saya untuk mengupdate Fic ini, terima kasih… (nunduk-nunduk)

Ternyata masih ada yang menunggu Fic saya, saya terharu… #alay#

Hahahahaha….

Oh ya, untuk seseorang yang di temukan Hermione di Hutan Kegelapan itu masih rahasia. Ada dua lelaki berambut hitam, mereka sama-sama mengintai Hermione dan Draco. Untuk jawabannya bisa di saksikan di Fic chapter depan, silahkan para Reader menebaknya :D

Balasan Review untuk yang log in sudah saya balas, silahkan mengunjungi inbox masing-masing…

Dan ini untuk yang tidak log in…

#tukhangripiu

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya. Ini sudah update dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#shirayuki nao

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Hahahahha, maunya sih buat mereka ciuman lama sampai mulut mereka dower (Di hajar DraMione), tapi tuntutan cerita tidak isa membuat mereka seperti itu. Untuk pertanyaan anda tentang siapa yang di temui Hermione, masih menjadi rahasia. Tetap saksikan fic ini jika anda ingin mengetahuinya. :D

#Riseshine

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya. Hahahaha, terima kasiha tas pujiannya, saya jadi malu… (alay) Saya mohon amaf atas keterlambatan fic ini. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#musicandfanfic

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Hahahaha, saya juga suka kata-kata itu. Semoga anda tetap setia dengan fic ini. Review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#Nabilla A

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Weh, kurang panjangkah chapter 3? Mohon maaf jika kurang panjang, bahkan chap ini menjadi lebih pendek lagi. Mohon maaf jika saya tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan anda…TT. Semoga anda tetap setia dengan fic ini dan review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#Lina oline reggy black girlz

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Neee, fic ini mirip Narnia? Hahahaha, apakah mirip? Tapi saya tidak mengambil ide sedikitpun dari cerita itu, anda salah…(author di lempar ke jurang). Hahaha, iya, cerita ini memang fairytale banget, karena begitulah adanya. Semoga amda tetap setia dengan fic ini dan review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#bravo

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Anda benar, kata-kata itu memang seharusnya tidak double 'K', saya memang salah, maafkan atas kesalahan ini. semoga di chap ini sudah tidak ada lagi, hehehehehe… semoga anda tetap setia dengan fic ini dan review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#chacha

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Mohon maaf, saya belum memunculkan adventure dalam chap ini, chap depan baru akan terasa lagi adventurenya… Semoga anda tetap setia dengan fic ini dan review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

#chachacyrus

Terima kasih sudah meriview fic saya, mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya. Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini sudah update. Semoga anda tetap setia dengan fic ini dan review anda selalu di tunggu…^^

Dan untuk chapter depan, saya tidak bisa janji akan mengupdate dengan cepat, ini saja saya bisa mengupdatenya karena saya libur sekolah. Maklum, sudah kelas 3 SMA, jadi harus belajar dengan baik dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengunjungi situs ini…

(#Curhat Colongan#)

Hehehehehe… :D

Ya, bagaimana dengan chapter ini, masih banyak typo dan kesalahan yang menggunung? Silahkan lemparkan semua kritik dan saran anda. Atau mungkin mau melemparkan makanan, sandal, tas, baju, celana, dan lain-lain untuk saya, silahkan berkunjung ke ruang review.

Terima kasih banyak (nunduk-nunduk)

Mind to RnR?

:D


End file.
